FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a nuclear reactor including a core melt collection chamber having walls with multilevel protective layers, including one layer part made of refractory concrete and another layer part made of ceramic bricks, the protective layers being anchored to the structural concrete of the collection chamber.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 43 39 904 A1, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 08/651,307, filed May 22, 1996, discloses a nuclear reactor of the above-mentioned type, in which the layer parts are fastened to the structural concrete with common tensile anchors, with one such tensile anchor being provided for each ceramic brick. That structure gives rise to a comparatively high degree of outlay for construction, because the tensile anchors must be positioned as accurately as possible with regard to expansion joints.
In the known reactor, additional anchoring points may be provided in the layer part made of refractory concrete. They are encapsulated by refractory concrete.